Typically in a network of devices which need to have low power consumption, communicating devices sleep for long periods and rely on clocks to wake up and communicate with each other during a defined timeslot. One solution is to use a sufficiently precise clock at each transmitter and each receiver so that the transmitters and receivers timeslots remain aligned. One problem with this solution is that precise clocks are expensive and also tend to use more power than less precise clocks. Another solution is to specify long enough timeslots so that imprecise clocks can drift relative to each other and still have sufficient time and overlap in the sending and receiving slots to effectively communicate. One problem with this other solution is that wider timeslots do not use communication bandwidth in the network very efficiently and receivers use more power with longer timeslots because they need to listen longer in the timeslots for a transmission.